heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-08-29 - Stars and Supers
For the Titans, a recent robbery on the part of Doctor Light had meant splitting up, trying to track down various leads of what he might have been after. For Starfire, it meant a long patrol along the East Coast, being on standby in case one of the Titans operating on the East Coast needed her. As she approached towards Gotham, Kory went to fly low and past. Maybe Supergirl was in town. Superman was doing rounds through Metropolis. Everything was normal so far. Robbery here, cat stuck in a tree there, i twas work but his city was safe. Superman breathed out. Things had been a little too quiet lately. No one was tryingto destroy the city en mass. It was a great thing. However, it was just odd to not have the latest threat or super power coming into play. For Starfire, it is a chance then to otherwise catch up and to make inquiries. Catching sight of Superman, Starfire heads on a parallel course then to intercept. The otherwise low speed of her approach meaning this is less of a 'business' call, but not flying casually enough for it to be a 'social' one. Starfire was recognized from the usual sights that plagued all Tamoreans. These weren't bad features. They had striking green eyes and hair that streaked and went on forever when they flew. "Starfire," Superman addressed in greeting ashe cotninued to fly through the skies. Starfire floats over on an intercept course along with Superman, "Greetings, Superman." She went to hover over in midair and smiled. "I take it that things with the League are going well?" There were formalities, after all. "So far yes," Superman said honestly. He had to talk to people, but it was a matter of finding them. His blue eyes sparkled as they continued, "I'm going to make some Tamorean Prince jealous by taking this flight with you, aren't I?" he joked. Taking a turn through a building he looked at her, "How are the Titans?" Starfire laughs softly, and her expression flickers between amusement and.. Reflection upon the current state of her own kind. "We are well. Doctor Light has.. Instigated a theft recently. He apparently had backup that was capable of broadcasting a powerful enough empathic assault to overwhelm Raven." "I would like to visit the Titans. Just see what they're about individually and to show there's not a divide. That the League has no interests between intergroup cooperation should the time come where it's needed," Superman said tryingto be completely honest with Starfire. The Titans were a team to be respected if not admired. His eyes looked through the city trying to take everything in. Starfire nods over, "Yes. I am wondering if the League might have some awareness of whom Light's partner might be. Those who would be capable of such an overwhelming telepathic assault are otherwise not amongst our normal adversaries. While we do not need the League's assistance at this time, if you had any possible theories for whom we might be dealing wtih it would be appreciated." Nodding to Starfire, "Let me check the League database. There's a few telepaths in there, but it's finding the one with the capabilities to go that far," His mind raced with ideas. He didn't want to throw out names beccause it requiredsome digging. Picking the wrong telepath would have created more problems. "What was this telepath doing? What was their capabilities that you could see?" Starfire shakes her head, "I was not present, but Raven was overwhelmed with negative emotion. She was caught completely by surprise.." Starfire goes to tap over at the side of her chin, "I believe she stated the overwhelming emotion was.. Fear." "Tell Raven I would like to talk with her as soon as possible," Superman said firmly. Raven was the key to this one. His eyes scanned the building and he stopped atop of a rooftop. "What else happened during this attack? Tell me everything you can." Starfire nods cheerfully, "I will do so. She has been meditating and working on centering herself the last few days. But I will pass along that you wish to speak to her on it." She closes her eyes, "And Light had attacked a laboratory. An alarm went off, and a group of the Titans responded to it. We engaged him and he fled. I was not present. But as we pursued him he had a partner who was able to disrupt the pursuit long enough for him to escpae with what he had stolen." "Did he feel near or far away? I know you may not be able to answer that," Superman said quietly. His questions were soft as he was trying to do what any journalist would do....get the story. Find out the truth of what happened by deciphering the story. Starfire shakes her head, "Iw ould not know, I am sorry. I would assume given that whomever it was laid in ambush as backup they were likely nearby. IF not for making the handoff for whatever Light had taken, then as backup." Shaking his head, "Some can work like snipers. They just need to get a fix on you like a target. Once they have this they can hit you from several yards, miles, or even states away. It depends on how strong they are. It's why I need totalk to Raven. You can't tip off Dr. Light's accomplice and any organization they may be aligned with that you have the league helping you out," Superman said laying out the facts for her. His blue eyes looked at Starfire, "I'm trying to get the facts straight before digging around the archives." Starfire nods over, "Yes. We do not formally request the assistance of the League at this time.. But it is good to keep our teams aware of what is going on. While it is not normally Light's style to cooperate with others.. It is possible that one of our mutual enemies is coordinating this. I will request that Raven meet with you and we will keep you informed." "Thank you," Superman smiled softly at her. His blue eyes sparkled for a moment. It was nice to see the teams working together. Sometimes groups wound up hating one another for one reason or another. While he knew it was a fool's hope to have that around the board when there wasn't some massive threat, to have a lot of cooperation present was an achievable goal in his mind. These were the first few steps toward it. "Earth treating you well so far?" Business is done with. For now, it is time to engage in the social niceties. "Yes, thank you Superman. And Earth is.. Always unique. REcently we ran into a.." She takes a breath, "A demon from another world. He had been chasing one of the demons from the other world who had fled here and he had come to obliterate them and take them back to Hell." "Metropolis has had its share of problems too. I was chasing...well I don't know what I was chasing. Buildings were shaking and coming down like a bomb had gone off," Superman's voice trailed as he looked to Starfire. For a second his gaze went out over the skyline as he remember that day too well. Starfire nods over and frowns, "I am sorry. I am glad that the situation was handled." Starfire's lips pursed then. "I take it that you have not found what.. Ever it was that was donig it?" "I am still figuring out why it was doing it," Superman said softly looking at her as he does. Starfire nods and crosses her arms, "I am sorry. And I hope that you can finish things so there will not be a further threat." Otherwise, Koriand'r thinks and contemplates. "Also, have there been any other Incursions that you have noticed?" "None that I can connect. Not yet anyway," Superman said softly. It wasn't great to have all of those powers, but things till evaded him. Some people thought of him as good. Unfortunately he was still flawed. Things were going to escape his senses. Starfire nods and offers, "Perhaps you could request Batman's help in such a thing. If it could escape you, then it might be something which could threaten Gotham." "If it reaches that far," plus there was always the matter of getting Batman out of the cave. That may have been harder to do than actually finding the cuase of the problem. Superman looked at Starfire, "I can figure that one out after S.T.A.R. gives me their analysis first." He was just more unsure of Batman's willingness to cooperate in any capacity. Starfire crosses her arms and thinks, "You are likely right." She focuses her eyes and continues to gaze along at the cityscape, "But perhpas we are going about all of these things in the wrong way. We are dealingw tih them tnetatively,uncertaintly." "It's very possible," Superman said agreeing with that conclusion. Maybe they were going about this the wrong way entirely. It they did then that could have just messed things up even further. "Until S.T.A.R. comes back with thei results I'm stuck," he hated saying that but it was true. Starfire nods cheerfully, "In such a case our adversaries will be waiting for us to be disquieted. THen they will strike when we least expect it and they hope to take us off guard. Otherwise, we will deny them thier advantage by not letting it bother us." "If we don't tip our hand then we will get the element of surprise," Superman said softly. He was trying to think like Batman and others like him when it came to this one. Starfire nods cheerfully, "Yes. We will be ready for them as they strike, and we will deal with them as they do." They always do after all.